Evidências
by xAkemihime
Summary: Porque o relacionamento deles era óbvio demais para negarem. — ShikaTema


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, mas eu pedi pro papai noel um Shikamaru de natal, será que ele me dá? *-*

* * *

><p><span>Evidências<span>

* * *

><p><strong>"O amor é como o vento: não podemos ver, mas podemos sentir."<strong>

(Um amor para recordar)

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

A loira caminhava calmamente em seu terceiro dia de viagem à Konoha. Estava indo rumo a Vila da Folha como de costume, a fim de tratar de alguns assuntos diplomáticos e cumprir sua função como Representante de Suna no exame chunnin.

Já era possível avistar o enorme portão principal do lugar, onde um shinobi trajando seu semblante preguiçoso de sempre, esperava calmamente pela kunoichi. Temari esboçou um sorriso em sua face, fazia meses que ambos não se viam e a cada dia que passava, a saudade era maior, corroendo-lhe a alma. Seu coração começou a palpitar forte ao se aproximar cada vez mais da entrada de Konoha, porém ela parou subitamente ao notar quem se aproximara do Nara.

As madeixas grandes e loiras presas em um rabo de cavalo era a marca registrada de Yamanaka Ino, que parara próxima a Shikamaru, a atenção do moreno se voltou completamente para a companheira de time, ambos trocaram uma breve conversa, na qual a loira deu um enorme sorriso e o Nara ficara um tanto quanto encabulado.

- Oi. – Temari cumprimentou secamente após entrar na Vila. A felicidade que continha estava aos poucos dando lugar a uma eminente irritação.

_Flashback off_

- Mas... O que? De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Não minta para mim, Nara. Eu vi o jeito que vocês tratam um ao outro, como um verdadeiro casal! – Temari cuspiu as palavras, enojada ao lembrar-se da cena.

- Nós somos só companheiros de time! – Falou, para logo depois acrescentar em tom baixo, receoso de a tempestuosa kunoichi reclamar ainda mais – E amigos.

- É, notei como são amigos. – A ironia estava presente na voz da loira, que suspirou impaciente.

- Tsc...

- Olha, eu sei que não somos... Bem... Você sabe... – _Namorados_. Queria dizer, mas a palavra ficou entalada em sua garganta, deixando-a um pouco encabulada. Os dois, apesar dos encontros secretos, os beijos roubados, as carícias trocadas e os olhares discretos que lançavam sempre um ao outro, nunca haviam conversado sobre o relacionamento deles e assim sempre acharam melhor. – Mas isso não te dá o direito de ir... Ficando... Com todo mundo!

- Temari, eu não estou saindo com mais ninguém, muito menos com a Ino! - Shikamaru suspirou impaciente. Será que ela não entendia que ele não tinha nada com a Yamanaka?

A kunoichi deu de ombros, deixando claro que não estava acreditando muito nas palavras do moreno. Ciúme? Claro que não. Pelo menos era isso que ela diria, caso perguntassem.

* * *

><p>Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de ter um caso amoroso com sua companheira de time, e agora que a loira de Suna mencionara, cenas de um possível relacionamento com a Yamanaka vieram-lhe a mente, causando um desconforto e um indescritível embrulho em seu estômago. O fato é que gostava de Ino, até demais, mas o seu sentimento perante a ela era completamente diferente, considerava-a como uma irmã mais nova, uma irmã mais nova bem problemática, como é de costume da maioria das mulheres. Mas será que as outras pessoas não enxergavam isso? Não enxergavam que esse carinho que ele tinha para com sua companheira, era puramente fraternal?<p>

Estava caminhando confuso e sem rumo pela Vila da Folha, quando avistou um shinobi de madeixas loiras, trajando sua roupa laranja berrante de sempre vindo na direção contrária a sua.

- Naruto! – Chamou o amigo que assim que o viu, se aproximou animado como sempre. – Era justamente você quem eu precisava conversar! – Não era bem verdade.

- O que foi?

- Você acha que eu e a Ino parecemos um casal? – Foi direto a pergunta que tanto o importunava, fazendo o Uzumaki a sua frente arquear o cenho, um pouco surpreso, para logo depois esboçar um sorriso malicioso em sua face.

- Ino? Pensei que você gostasse da Temari! – Rolou os olhos, por que fora conversar logo com Naruto sobre esse tipo de coisa?

- Tsc, só estou perguntando se parecemos um casal!

- Ah! Mas eu pensei que você e a Temari que eram... – O Nara suspirou. Era impressionante como era difícil explicar qualquer coisa para o loiro, logo ele, que era considerado o herói de Konoha...

- Ok, obrigado Naruto. – Resolveu desistir de insistir em questioná-lo sobre isso. Seria uma inútil perda de tempo e paciência, precisava de alguém mais... Esperto? Inteligente? É, provavelmente isso. Foi então Shikamaru soube exatamente de alguém que lhe responderia corretamente e com facilidade. E lá se foi o moreno decidido rumo ao hospital de Konoha.

* * *

><p>- Me diga: Você acha que eu e a Ino parecemos um casal? Digo pelo nosso comportamento e... – Foi interrompido pelo sonoro som de gargalhada vindo da rosada a sua frente. Sim, de todas as pessoas, nenhuma responderia mais precisamente do que Haruno Sakura, a melhor amiga da Yamanaka.<p>

- Você e a Ino? Por favor, Shikamaru!

- Então a resposta é não?

- Com toda certeza que não! - Disse em meio às risadas que foram cessando aos poucos. – Até por que, você e a Temari-san que parecem um verdadeiro casal, isso sim! – O suspiro de alivio do Nara foi imediatamente substituído por um olhar curioso que lançou sobre a Haruno.

- Como assim parecemos um verdadeiro casal?

- Oras... Toda vez que eu a vejo, está do seu ladinho, vocês andam juntos, almoçam juntos o tempo todo! Se isso não é ser um casal, então nem sei o que é... - O shinobi pôde sentir as maçãs de sua face enrubescer após a fala da amiga.

- M-mas eu sou o guia dela, tenho que acompanhá-la durante toda sua estadia aqui na vila!

- É guia, mas não é babá. Temari-san é uma jounnin, sabe se virar. – Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ver Shikamaru pensativo, procurando argumentos contra o que acabara de dizer, mas antes que ele pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, a rosada jogou sua cartada final: – Sabe... Esconder o romance é muito feio, senhor Nara!

Sakura riu internamente com a reação que as palavras proporcionaram à Shikamaru, que se assemelhava a sua amiga Hyuuga quando esta via seu amor platônico, Naruto. O moreno estava totalmente encabulado e não conseguia encontrar algo suficiente bom para retrucar o que ela disse.

- Tsc... Problemática... – Murmurou o de sempre, constrangido. Pensou que seu relacionamento com a kunoichi de Suna ainda era um segredo para todos, mas pelo visto não.

- Sabe, vocês parecem com Kurenai-sensei e Asuma-sensei. Lembra como eles tentavam esconder o romance e nunca conseguiam? – Disse Sakura, esboçando um sorriso ao se lembrar do falecido sensei do Nara. Asuma e Kurenai nunca assumiram o relacionamento publicamente, mas estava claro para todos ao redor do casal o quanto eles estavam apaixonados e felizes um ao lado do outro.

- Shikamaru! Que história é essa de você ir perguntar pro Naruto se você e a Ino parecem um casal? - Shikamaru estava completamente constrangido e agradeceu mentalmente quando a voz irritadiça de Temari invadiu o ambiente.

- Você ficou falando tanto que resolvi perguntar se realmente parecia que tínhamos alguma coisa... – Murmurou e vendo a face mal humorada da kunoichi se contrair em raiva, acrescentou rapidamente: – Não que eu tenha algo com a Ino! Já te disse que somos apenas amigos!

- E todo mundo sabe que você é apaixonado pela Temari. – Sakura concluiu o pensamento do moreno, deixando ambos encabulados. Com a invasão da princesa de Suna, ele acabara por se esquecer da presença da rosada no local. E apesar dela já saber de todo o relacionamento deles, não podia deixar de se sentir desconfortável com a situação.

* * *

><p>Estavam caminhando lado a lado por Konoha, a caminho do hotel em que a loira estava hospedada. Haviam acabado de sair do hospital, sendo seguidos pelo olhar malicioso de Sakura. O silêncio emanava do casal, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer uma palavra sequer depois da conversa com a rosada.<p>

- Shikamaru! Temari-san! – Ouviram alguém chamar-lhes, fazendo-os parar e se virar. Temari, ao ver uma sorridente Ino se aproximar deles, empolgada, suspirou impaciente.

- Temari-san! Sakura me falou que conversou com vocês. – "Isso, vai confiar em Sakura para tirar suas dúvidas, Shikamaru!" O Nara pensou, irônico. – E sério que você acha que eu e ele temos algo? – Indagou, apontando para o moreno.

- Bem... Para falar a verdade, eu acho. Mas isso não é da minha conta, tenho mais o que fazer. – Respondeu, ameaçando se virar e continuar a andar, mas foi impedida pelo riso estridente da Yamanaka. Franziu o cenho, pensando seriamente que ela estivesse ficando maluca.

- Olha hein, apoio que não falta com meu pai me empurrando pra cima desse preguiçoso e do guloso do Chouji! – Fez uma careta, mostrando seu descontentamento – Mas não, Shikamaru e Chouji são como irmãos pra mim!

- Eu te disse. – O Nara interrompeu-a, lançando um olhar para Temari, recebendo outro furioso em resposta. Entendendo a mensagem silenciosa de ameaça, resolveu calar sua boca.

- Sabe... Asuma-sensei em seu leito de morte... Pediu-me para cuidar desses dois, e bom, é isso que estou fazendo! – Esboçou um sorriso triste ao recordar-se das palavras de seu querido sensei. – De qualquer forma, hoje mesmo estava conversando com o Shika, sabe, já está na hora dele se declarar para você!

- Então, àquela hora no portão...? – Temari pôde sentir sua face enrubescer, adquirir um tom avermelhado rapidamente.

- Ela estava me encorajando a falar com você. – Desta vez fora Shikamaru quem falara, enquanto fitava os pés.

- Bom, agora se está tudo resolvido, tenho que voltar pro hospital, meus pacientes estão esperando! – Ino sorriu de forma doce, para logo sair rapidamente rumo ao seu trabalho.

O silêncio invadiu novamente o local. Temari se sentia de certa forma burra por tomar conclusões precipitadas, fora tomada pelo ciúme e agira imprudente, acusando o Nara daquela forma.

- Shikamaru... – Sibilou em tom de voz baixo, mas o suficiente para ele ouvir. – Eu fui uma idiota né?

- Só problemática como sempre. – O moreno sorriu, sendo retribuído pela Sabaku. Ele ergueu a mão timidamente para ela, puxando-a para próxima de si, fazendo seus corpos se colarem. Aproximaram lentamente as faces, selando seus lábios, a língua dele pedindo passagem, a qual foi cedida de imediato, iniciando um beijo sereno, eles não tinham pressa e pouco se preocupavam de se encontrarem bem no meio de Konoha, com todos lançando-lhes doces olhares. Ninguém ficou surpreso com o fato do casal estar se beijando, pois o sentimento de ambos, um pelo outro estava tão às claras, que a vila toda já suspeitava do relacionamento. Shikamaru e Temari sempre se consideravam o casal problemático, mas mal sabiam eles, que também eram o casal mais óbvio de toda a Vila da Folha.

* * *

><p>NA: Então, essa história veio instantânea na minha cabeça, é meio que pra mostrar como ShikaTema é um casal tão na cara no anime, a prova é que muitas dessas evidências, vocês devem ter reparado, realmente aconteceram em Naruto. Acho ShikaIno um casal sem noção, sem lógica, assim como seus fãs (DE MENOS você Otowa, tu é um amor sz)

Enfim, foi mais pra deixar claro essas evidências mesmo, apesar de não ter colocado nem metade delas nessa fic haha

Agora, que tal me dar um presente de natal? Só clicar nesse botão enorme aí embaixo e deixar um review bem lindo!

Feliz natal \o/


End file.
